Instinct
by Nakitama-san
Summary: “Ideas pull the trigger, little brother,” Itachi would whisper at his ear. But instinct loads the gun. ItaSasu, incest, noncon, nongraphic yaoi


Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know...

This is for all you ItaSasu lovers out there D I had to give you your share!

**Dedications:** Yume Lullaby! Thanks for fav'ing me! This story basically belongs to you!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my yaoi manga. And I will fight to the death for them -snerk-

**Warnings:** incest. And non-con. And a bunch of other things. Mainly manxboy lovin'. If yo uwant to run as far as you can, screaming 'blasphemy', be my guest -heart-

OoOoOoOoO

To say that he loved his brother was a grossly exaggerated overstatement, the fact being that he didn't even _like _his brother. The fact was that he _loathed_ the man. Despised, hated, anything that meant, '_I want to kill him.'_

So that meant that what he was doing was not only insane, it was inconceivable. The thing was, most people who hated each other avoided each other. But he, of course, was not normal. He never had been, but even this was a little out of ordinary for a child prodigy.

You see, he _kissed _his brother.

Even if you weren't mortal enemies, even if you weren't out to kill him because he maimed all your values and killed all those you loved, _it was not normal to kiss your brother._

Disguised in a jutsu once, as the sweet little boy he had been, he sat in the park and talked to an old women, speaking wistfully of the times his brother had touched him with an actual _tenderness, _of the times that he didn't mind these touches.

The women had said that that was _rape, _and an older man should _not_ be doing that to any younger boys. 'Not' was _the _word she emphasized, while she panicked and tried to get him to bend over so she could check him.

Then he found out she was an enemy ninja and he killed her. So nobody but him and his brother knew.

Well, maybe Naruto did.

Sasuke knew, oh did he ever know, how wrong it was to be sleeping with your brother. He knew it was wrong to touch your brother, to wrap his legs around his waists with his toes pointed downwards. He knew it, he really did. He knew it was all wrong, wrong, WRONG.

But wrong was the only thing he could enjoy, really. He'd tried right. Naruto was right. It just _hadn't _worked. He'd been to compliant, he'd never, ever hurt Sasuke. Which was what was supposed to be accepted.

So Sasuke continued doing what was wrong, because even though two wrongs did not make a right, every fucking wrong was better than any right he'd ever done. To Sasuke, holding his brothers hair tight while having his mind blown was better than saving Kiba's dog.

Yes, his mind was very not-so-clean. That didn't mean he cared.

To be honest, it was hard to believe that his life would be worth nothing if it were not for his brother. He _lived _for his brother. It was what made Sasuke, the younger Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha slaughter, special.

The thing about being special was that it was a very fickle and confusing business. If you were amazingly special, you were lonely. If you were mentally special, well, then if you could comprehend things, you despised it. If you were physically special, you could get jealous and envious.

This was all from his point of view.

But now he couldn't think anymore, because pale hands (much like his own, but these hands had purple nail polish. His own had black) were resting on the back of his neck, fingering the hair there and caressing it with a careful sort of contact.

Breaking necks was Itachi's favorite way of killing somebody.

The hands were massaging his lower back now, and he only tensed up because he knew (oh, did he know) that Itachi liked his denial, his resistance, his loathing.

Eventually, he gave in, because that ring was painful when it scraped across his skin, and the red clouds tied over his eyes and around his wrists were damn uncomfortable, and the only thing not hurting about him was his neck.

He reached for the kunai at his bedside, the one Itachi always let his fingers brush before jerking them away, reprimanding him with a soft voice and red eyes.

Normally, red eyes meant someone was crying. Anyone normal would have cried after what he'd just did to Sasuke. Not Itachi, though. Never Itachi.

"Ideas pull the trigger, little brother," Itachi would whisper at his ear before biting that insufferable earring, resting the spiked tip in his mouth enough so that his tongue would bleed. "But instinct loads the gun."

Sasuke squirmed, opting to scratch Naruto's name into the bedpost.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I KNOW I KNOW! I SHOULD BE WRITING BUNRAKU XD I couldn't resist, honestly! I had to.

PLUS it's a gift to my 100th favourite-er...Yume Lullaby, I think XD ENJOY!


End file.
